


Common Knowledge (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, your fangirls. Fangirls, I believe you already know Jared. Better than he knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Knowledge (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190471) by elucreh. 



Title: [Common Knowledge](http://community.livejournal.com/lu_fics/6774.html)  
Author: elucreh  
Reader: juice817  
Rating: Not rated by author, but it's adult  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: Jared, your fangirls. Fangirls, I believe you already know Jared. Better than he knows himself.

Format: mp3

Individual chapters in this folder [here](https://app.box.com/s/jp697mz32xcyaac5810j91dfsv83luov)

Or, if you'd prefer, the whole thing in a RAR format [here](https://www.box.com/s/x1zrcx23d47mjgest5gz)

or m4b [here](https://www.box.com/s/unp7jyipgzzq9vx5ebt9)

 

67 MB, running time 1:17:18

Podbook (m4b) format with cover art available [here.](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/commonknowledge.m4b.zip)

This one was my first podfic and as such will always hold a special place in my heart. *g*


End file.
